


If only he could say no

by LovingAlex



Series: Loving Arts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cute, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: A summary of how Jaskier was able to get Geralt to go to the banquet at Cintra...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Loving Arts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773109
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	If only he could say no

**Author's Note:**

> my other little drawing of them is really popular, so I thought I'd post another one <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually get around to writing something...


End file.
